1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is broadly concerned with preconditioners used in conjunction with downstream processing devices, such as extruders or pellet mills, in order to provide a degree of moisturization and precooking of animal feed or human food ingredients. More particularly, the invention is concerned with such preconditioners, and extrusion systems including the preconditioners, wherein the devices are specially designed to provide adequate moisturization of feed ingredients for use with low-capacity, low-cost extruders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of feed production systems include a preconditioner serving to moisturize and sometimes partially cook the starting feed ingredients (e.g., respective quantities of protein, fat, and starch such as would be found in pet food ingredients). Such preconditioners are mated with downstream processing devices, such as pellet mills or extruders. Generally, preconditioners of this type are provided with injection ports along the length of the housings for injection of steam and/or water during processing. The combination of energy (both thermal and mechanical) may serve to partially gelatinize the material passing through the preconditioner, measured as the extent of gelatinization of the starch content, but in any event provides needed moisture for facilitating downstream processing
The preconditioner art has evolved over a long period of time. One early type of preconditioner, known as a Wenger DC preconditioner, had a pair of side-by-side chambers of equal cross-sectional area with a corresponding shaft within each chamber, and equipped with a plurality of outwardly extending, blade-like beater elements. These types of preconditioners were capable of gelatinizing the starting ingredients to a level of perhaps 20%.
A significant improvement in preconditioners is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,752,139. These preconditioners, known as Wenger DDCs, had a housing likewise presenting side-by-side chambers, but with one chamber being of greater cross-sectional area than the other. Furthermore, the shafts were operated at different rotational speeds. These types of DDC units were capable of achieving something on the order of 30% gelatinization of the starting materials.
Amore recent improvement is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,674,492. These preconditioners were similar to the DDC models, but each shaft was equipped with a variable speed drive allowing the respective shafts to be adjusted, both in terms of rotational speed and direction of rotation, during operation of the preconditioner. This latest generation of preconditioners is commercialized by Wenger as HIP preconditioners, and these are capable of achieving 50-60% gelatinization.
As can be appreciated, each successive generation of preconditioners has been more sophisticated and more expensive to manufacture. For example, a simple DDC preconditioner would sell for perhaps $60,000, whereas an HIP model could cost around $150,000.
The above-described DDC and HIP preconditioners are generally designed for high-throughput extrusion systems of 10 tons per hour and above. However, entry level extrusion systems are of much lower capacity (e.g., 4 tons per hour). These smaller systems are normally not provided with the aforementioned preconditioners, because the total cost of the system is too great. Accordingly, it has been the custom to use very simple, single shaft blenders in lieu of preconditioners in these low-capacity systems. These blenders, while being relatively inexpensive, do not provide the degree of moisturization and gelatinization required for efficient downstream extrusion. These units are usually below 15% gelatinization, principally owing to the fact that they have very low product retention times. It has been known in the past to equip blenders and low-capacity preconditioners with internal dams or similar structure in an effort to achieve higher retention times. These expedients have met with only limited success, and moreover create areas where product builds up, thus necessitating frequent clean-outs.
There is accordingly a need in the art for an efficient, low-cost preconditioner which can achieve levels of moisturization and gelatinization characteristic of higher capacity preconditioners typically used with more sophisticated feed processing systems.